


Trees, Music, and a bit of stress

by L_Is_A_JoyfulBean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: At least in the Percy Jackson Universe, Fluff, Gen, Hades is the most functional Greek god, I think it’s okay?, Minor Complaining, Original Character(s), just skip chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Is_A_JoyfulBean/pseuds/L_Is_A_JoyfulBean
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, centering around a character you’ve never heard of before. I suppose you’ll have to see where this goes. I certainly have little idea!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Underworld Business is confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! This is my first ever fanfic, please be kind. I’m trying. I’m open to constructive criticism, though I’m not the best at handling it. Lots of love and support to everyone who reads this! Thank you! Also, if you like Solangelo (which admittedly is more of a background ship in this story) go read Rainbow_Mess. They have enough Solangelo to fuel a nation!
> 
> -L

It was _positively cheery_ in the underworld. If you ignored the occasional gossip seeking ghost, screams of pain, and frantic scrambling of skeletal guards, that is. Hades and Persephone sat on the balcony of the castle to have breakfast. The conversation topic shifted from the usual light-hearted ‘so how’s highway traffic’ or ‘the weather is positively cave-like today’ to the much more heavy topics.   
“Hades, Love, have you realized that all of our demigod children are strangely time-warped?” Persephone asked politely  
”Yes. I did. And?” Was the response she got. Not cold, but rather closed off.   
“Well you see, I think we should do something about that. Not a 1 time romance, per se, but a non-romantically inclined solution.” She stated.   
“I see. Do you mean to plan the creation of a child?” Hades asked, now curious as to what his wife was suggesting.   
“Yes. Precisely. You know that mortal counselor to demigods? The one that can see through the mist? Perhaps we could talk to her?” Persephone seemed to have thought about this a fair bit.   
“The one Nico talks to? Her name is Shannon Macintyre. She’s ace, Love.” Hades replied   
“Yes, I’m aware. She has expressed interest in taking care of a child, and since she already assists demigod children...” Persephone caught herself rambling and trailed off.   
“Yes. I understand. Shall I reach out to Ms. Macintyre so that we can discuss this further? I refuse to go forward with any ideas until we have a solid plan and consent from all people.” Hades said simply. Persephone smiled and stood up.   
“Thank you for listening to me. Sadly I have to leave and participate in routine garden prep or my mother will go insane.” Hades stood up with her, and the two walked outside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that Hades has the best relationships of all the gods. He and his wife Persephone are probably really cute, but oddly formal. I love them. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can write it... Love you all!


	2. The Most Normal Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if anyone really wants to read this, but here’s chapter 2! In which we meet Shannon. Also, Hades get super uncomfortable, which we love. Enjoy the chaos I’ve written at 11:45 at night. Lots of Love! 
> 
> -L

Shannon woke up at about 5 and made herself a cup of tea. Even with the lights on in her house, it was quite shadowy. The sun (and Apollo with it) had yet to rise over the horizon. Sure, it’d taken her a while to accept the whole ‘greek and roman mythology exists’ thing, but she’d just accepted it as her life now. It was along this train of thought that two such gods had appeared outside her door. Shannon hurried downstairs at the sound. When she opened the door, she was met with two people. 

“Hello, Ms. Macintyre. I’m Hades, and this is my wife. We are so sorry to bother you today” The taller of the two said. She could tell he had a lot on his mind, judging from the way he’d been fiddling with his suit coat. 

“You may call me Shannon, sir, and it’s no problem at all! Would you like some tea?” Hades and Persephone walked inside and perched neatly on the couch. Shannon fluttered about the kitchen and living room, half-heartedly tidying up. It was around 5 minutes before she was able to resettle, carrying three cups of green tea. 

“Thank you, Ms. Macintyre. Once again, we offer our apologies for appearing this early” Persephone said. 

“It’s truly no worry at all! It’s lovely to meet you both. Now, what do you need to discuss?” Shannon asked. Hades and Persephone glanced at each other worriedly. They seemed to hold a short, wordless, conversation before Hades spoke. 

“Shannon, you’ve met my son, and you understand how the system of demigods works?” He asked. 

“Yes, I have. May I guess as to why you are here?” 

“You may, admittedly, we aren’t very secretive” 

“You two are here to ask if there is a way I’d be willing to parent a demigod child that has no time-issues now that the laws are lifted. My answer is yes.” Shannon stated. Hades and Persephone looked significantly more at ease. 

“Now, we can do this one of two ways. A godly blessing, or, well, the  _ other _ way,” Hades said.  


From the looks on the faces in the room, a godly blessing was the way to go.

A few days later, a very small human later named Lisa Macintyre showed up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! I wrote more! I’m kind of proud of my horrible writing. I hope you liked this part. Have a wonderful day.
> 
> Stay safe, stay masked, stay strong! You’ll be okay!
> 
> -L


	3. Lisa Is Going To Camp. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Macintyre, who is now finally at the age to go to camp + be formally claimed, is going to camp. She won’t get there yet, it’s a long drive. I just didn’t want to write about small children, so. She magically speed-aged about 13 years from chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m glad you strange creatures liked what I wrote so far. I promised you Solangelo. Haha, you can wait until chapter 4... 
> 
> :P

Lisa hated all the noise in her household. I mean, really? Would it have been  _ that hard  _ to buy a quieter tea kettle? She pulled a sweater on over her clothing and left her room. 

“Mom, who’re you talking to?” She asked. Shannon gave her the universal symbol for ‘shut up, I’m on the phone’. Lisa  _ knew perfectly well  _ that her mom was on the phone, thank you very much. She’d just wanted to announce her arrival. You know what? It’s fine that her mom was busy. Lisa grabbed a piece of toast and sat down. A few moments later, her mother joined her.

“Sorry. I was on the phone with the camp people. You’re the right age to go at this point, if you want to,” Her mom said. Lisa wasn’t sure if she should be excited or annoyed. 

“That’s great!” she finally said

“Why do you sound like you’re being sarcastic?” 

“I’m most definitely  _ not being sarcastic _ ” Lisa responded 

“Okay, good. We’re gonna leave in a few hours, so you can have time to get ready” 

“A few hours? I don’t even get a week? I can’t pack enough in that time,” Her mom just stood up and went upstairs. Lisa sighed, and followed her up. 

\--

Lisa dragged a suitcase down the stairs. Her mom looked incredulous 

“You’ve covered your messenger bag and suitcase in enamel pins for  _ what  _ reason?” Lisa rolled her eyes and got in the car. Her mom joined her soon after. 

“Do you want to-” She started

“No.” Lisa replied

“I haven’t even said-” 

“I don’t care what you said or didn’t say. I said no. I’m going to put on headphones” 

Shannon smiled and shook her head. 


	4. Being annoyed by the world is a solution to every problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa ACTUALLY goes to camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you Solangelo, and I shall deliver. Enjoy, I guess? Also, my end notes will contain a bit of emotional complaining, so I’m sorry for that.

They parked at the bottom of the hill at about 12:30. Shannon and Lisa got out. It was one of those annoyingly sunny days outside. Everyone was at lunch par Chiron at this point. 

“Hi. I’m Shannon. We talked on the phone. This is my daughter Lisa,” Chiron ushered them inside the border. 

“Lisa, you’ll need to fill out some paperwork for us. Do you know your godly parent?” Chiron asked. Lisa nodded quietly and grabbed the clipboard and pen from his hands. They all stood for a few moments while she wrote. 

“Uh, why on earth do I need to agree to ‘actively participate in camp activities’?” Lisa asked 

“We’ve had issues with people skipping them with no valid reason,” Chiron responded

“Yeah, nope. I’m going to sign it, but I’m probably just going to hide the whole time.” 

Chiron smiled at her and took the clipboard. He looked it over, nodding about 5 times. 

“Hades cabin is on your right at the end of the row, I’ll go find someone to lead you about. Shannon, you need to come with me.” With that, Chiron walked off. Shannon smiled at Lisa

“Bye. I love you! You have your phone and computer on you?” She said. Lisa looked at her and pulled out her phone. 

“Yes mom, I do. I love you too. Bye!” Lisa began walking about. The Hades cabin was easy to find. It was small, dark, and tucked off into a corner. She opened the door and quietly placed her stuff along the back wall. Just as she was getting settled in, the door swung wide open and two windswept people tumbled in. 

“God, Neeks, I forgot how dark it was in your cabin,” 

“Solace, you can turn on the lights,” 

“Oh true,” The lights flickered on and Lisa blinked a few times. 

“Oh! Hi! I’m-” Will started 

“You are Will Solace and that’s Nico Di-Angelo. My mom knows you’” Lisa said, rolling her eyes at the both of them. Will looked a bit startled. Nico kissed his nose. Lisa rolled her eyes again and left the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d did really bad on a science test, and so my brain is telling me I’m a horrible failure. The worst part is, I know all of the answers that I got wrong. UGH. I wrote this fanfic immediately afterwards. I’m very mad at myself, but I’m proud of my story. I hope you enjoyed this part. I’ll probably get the next few pages out soonish.


	5. INTERLUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I’m sorry for the wait. I’ll have a normal chapter out soon! Enjoy some ranting. I promise I will write more.
> 
> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY AN EMOTIONAL RANT! INSTEAD, I WROTE SOME STUFFF!

Bits and bobs on godly headcanons an Lisa’s character!   
  


So, Lisa is basically a godly gift from Hades and Persephone to Shanon Macintyre (who is proudly ace/aro, and likes to knit, read, do her work as a demigod therapist, and draw demons from Greek mythology for museums). Lisa is technically a daughter of Hades, but I really like Persephone, and she’s underrepresented in the fandom, so Lisa is kinda Persephone esque.   
  


Here were my ideas for Lisa’s powers. Talents? Magical thingys? Eh. Whatever. You know what I mean. Anyway, I like the idea of Lisa having something to do with plants. Flowers, specifically. I thought that if/when she felt really strong emotions she would just (accidentally) create these flower-language coded death plants. It seems like kinda a silly thing.   
  
For example, if she was really annoyed at some one for being a butt, she’d summon some Basil. If she wanted to make a snide comment about someone being immature/vulgar she’d give them African Marigold. 

Here’s an issue though! A call to arms! What should I do for Hades’ side? I don’t want to make her a carbon copy Nico or Hazel. Help!   
  


Maybe she does something with souls? Nico has the literal skeletons, she could have soul manipulation. What do you all think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In summary of the old chapter or ranting, scary stuff happened in my friend group, the brain weasels acted up, I have some severe issues dealing with my Autism diagnosis from a year ago, COVID, the usual! Anyway, I hope you are doing well
> 
> Love, L


	6. Meeting Bea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa finds a friend, because why not!

Lisa looked back at the startled faces in the doorway. Nico looked rather perplexed. Will seemed to be laughing hysterically. She shook her head and kept waking towards the woods. She walked through the strawberry fields, past one of the many pavilions, and into the looming, tumble-y mess of trees. The woods were pleasant enough. Cool, softly lit, full of motion, the whole nine yards. She picked a tree and scaled it fairly quickly. 10- maybe it was 20?- minutes passed as she stared out at the world from her vantage point. Alas, nothing is ever calm when you are staying at a camp full of middle and high schoolers.   
“HIIII!” Lisa looked down at the noise.

”uhhh, hi?”   
“HI! I’M BEA! ARE YOU A NEW CAMPER? THAT’S COOL! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU! I’M GONNA CLIMB UP NOW!” Screeched the small green-haired person now scaling the tree. Lisa was mildly worried.   
“Hi Bea. I’m Lisa, I’m a new camper. Daughter of Hades in fact. Bit strange really. Welcome to my tree, I guess?” Bea plonked down beside her.   
“Aw cool! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Bea, child of Demeter, I use they/them pronouns, and I’ve dyed my hair like 25 times in the past 3 months!” Stated Bea, fluffing their hair for dramatic effect. Lisa looked at her hair, which seemed rather boring.   
“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Lisa, I use she/her pronouns, and I’ve never really dyed my hair at all” Bea looked shocked.

“Well then, I have my work cut out for me! We can go talk to Drew, she’s pretty. Pretty good at dying hair, that is...” Bea said. Lisa laughed slightly 

“Okay, let’s go meet this person that you find pretty,” Lisa said, glancing at Bea. They look positively charmed with the response

”Kay! Let’s go! I think you should do purple tips. It’d be coool! Also, do you want to come with me to water my plants later? I named them all!” Bea said happily, dragging Lisa along the path. Lisa smiled. Friends are fun.   
  


—   
Will and Nico watched Lisa walk out of the forest, arm in arm with the personification of liquid energy and they smiled.   
“Can you believe that, _of all people,_ she chose that one?” Nico asked. Will laughed and kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m back! I’m NOT going to list all of the reasons why I went on hiatus for like 2 months. Mostly just the usual drama. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the short chapter I wrote!
> 
> -L


	7. Demeter and Hades have a chat (and Apollo may say hi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I suppose it’s time to visit our favourite nightmare family, the gods of Olympus! Always open to check in on the nightmare realm of WORKING RELATIONSHIPS?
> 
> And dead people. I guess

Persephone was up on Mt. Olympus to visit with her mom, so Hades was there too. He’d left a few minor gods in charge of the underworld in order to take a ‘vacation day’ to- uhh- _spend time with family and normal stuff like that._ It was planned to be nice lunch with Persephone and Demeter. No loose ends or odd quests. Except he’d forgot who he was having brunch with.   
— —

“Hades, love, have you seen my tiny mirror? It’s not in my bag,” Persephone stated, rather loudly. Hades felt a little annoyed. They needed to go in 10 minutes!   
“Never mind! I found it! It was in my bag. We can go now! 

[I didn’t feel like writing transitions, so take it or leave it]

Olympus was bright. Bright and loud. It made Hades miss the underworld. Also, Apollo kept talking to him. Help.   
“So, anyway, have you seen your son recently? He and Will are sooo cute! Makes me proud to be a father.” Hades wished Apollo would stop. Could he have made it more clear that he was not listening? “Anyways, all of this to say that I’m going down to visit Meg, and I’ll be in touch! Congrats on getting a child safely to camp that was from the 21st century!” Hades made a noise that sounded scarily similar to _thank gods you are finally finished!_ Problem was, he had more talking to do.   
“Hi! Sit down with me please. Do you want some bread?” Said Demeter, cheerily passive-agreesive as ever. Hades sat down. Demeter fiddled with her braid for a moment.   
“Your child. Lisa, right? She is friends with my dear child Bea. Aphrodite was watching them talk yesterday. She thinks that they would be a fantastic couple! I must say I agree.”   
“I find that meddling in the relationships of my children is annoying and prevents them from living life how they would like. I’m sure Bea is lovely, but any romantic choices should be made by Lisa.” Demeter looked miffed. She turned and stood up. Hades smiled. Perhaps there were perks of coming to Olympus.   
  
[A short Solangelo to close the chapter]

Apollo was back. Again. For the third time this month. Nico groaned. He looked at Will, who was beaming as usual. He then looked at Apollo who was animatedly talking to a Hermes kid about god-knows-what. Something exploded behind him, followed by a few colourful words. 

Never a dull moment at camp half-blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. This chapter is just chaos and more chaos. Sorry! My fault for trying to write late at night on a mobile device. At least I’m not on my flip phone, right? Anyway, comment and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any suggestions on how to improve!
> 
> I hope you have a beautiful day/night/anything in between  
> Love, L


	8. Never a Dull Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is annoyed. The Demeter cabin channels their inner Stoll brothers. Will is stressed and Nico is himself!

It was day four already. DAY. FOUR. Lisa was confused as to how that happened. She checked the time (deathly early. Who ever said that children of Hades slept like the dead was lying) and pulled on pants and a T-shirt. It wasn’t sunny outside yet, but sunsets over the horizon were fun. Half because they were pretty, half because she had met Apollo the day before and thought it was funny to think of him driving across the sky.   
  


“HELLO! Head Counsellor Jazzy gave me green tea! Your hair looks cool purple! You wanna go get breakfast?” Bea yelled out. Lisa practically jumped. 

“Hi Bea! Good Morning. Isn’t it head counsellor Jordan (of the Demeter cabin)? Or did I miss something? Also, yes, food is a good plan. I have to go yell at Nico first though. My mom says that he needs to eat at least one thing per meal. See you there?” Lisa replied. Bea nodded and ran towards the dining hall. Lisa walked the other way, headed towards the dark blob of cabin that she lived in.   
  
“Nico! If you aren’t awake you need to be!” Lisa said, opening the door. “Okaaaay. Never mind. I’m going to leave now. Ick.” She closed it promptly and ran off. Darn Solace. She ran to the dining hall as fast as was physically possible, swinging into the Demeter table next to Bea. 

“Lisa Macintyre, this is **not** your table. Need I remind you to sit over there?” Asked Chiron, rather politely. Lisa attempted to stand and found herself rooted to the ground. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. I’ve been attached to the table.” Counsellor Jordan winked. Chiron clearly knew exactly what was going on, and yet rolled away. Nico and Will were approaching anyway. Lisa glanced pointedly at Bea. 

“Hey Lisa, err, can we t- OW! NICO! What was that?” Will began. Nico looked confused.   
“I didn’t do anything Sunshine! I bet it was Lisa. Anyway, we should talk...” Nico stated. Lisa rolled her eyes and bubbled herself into darkness. Not shadow travel, not yet at least, just a bit of a smoke screen. She used this to slide under the table before it cleared. 

“NICO! Where did your sister just go? Was that shadow travel? She could be anywhere! I didn’t know she could do that! Gods of Olympus! Underworld magic is awful!” Will was practically screeching at this point. Half of the Demeter cabin was on the verge of laughing.   
  


“Will. Did you just say underworld magic was awful?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I imagine that the Apollo cabin adopted Nico, so the Demeter cabin adopted Lisa. It’s only fair. Also, she is not that great at shadow travel, but I do want to explore her talents a bit. She’s a gift from both Persephone and Hades, which is probably why she takes such a liking to Demeter. She has shadowy bits, but I imagine that she also likes flowers, and can bring plants life, just like Nico has a bad habit of killing them. 
> 
> Ahh, the Rambling. All the Rambling. I have lots more to say on this. Oops. 
> 
> Love, L!   
> I hope you have a good day/night/and anything in between!


	9. A real, honest, chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Will talk boundaries and Nico dies in the corner.

Bea looked at Lisa as she re-emerged from under the table. Bea was laughing 

“Were those shadows? Or what?” Bea asked. Lisa smiled.   
“Aimless souls. Made a bit of a cloud. Don’t worry. They’re all back in the underworld.” Lisa said in response. Bea looked awed. Lisa winked and left the table. She needed to figure out if Will and Nico were okay. Lisa unceremoniously threw open the doors of the Hades cabin. She could vouch that Will and Nico’s relationship would be just fine. 

“Okay, this is better than this morning, but if you two could kindly disconnect for like 5 minutes so I can grab my stuff, that’d be lovely” Lisa said. Nico looked embarrassed. 

“Actually, Lisa, stay here for a moment” said Will. Nico shook his head.

”Yes, Solace? Do we get to draw lines now?” Lisa asked. Nico pulled his sweater over his face. Will smiled.   
“Yes, Lisa, we get to draw lines now. You seem upset by PDA in the cabin, is that correct?”   
“Meh, kissing is fine, cuddles are fine, hand-holding is fine. _Activities_ are not fine” Will laughed.   
“ _Activities?!_ Wow Nico. No more cabin activities. Shame.” Nico looked about ready to explode.   
“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN SOLACE! No activities unless you let me know or lock the door. I don’t want to see it. Bleh” Lisa said. Will grinned and kissed Nico on the nose.   
“Okay. These rules apply when you decide to engage in _activities_ with someone.” Lisa stuck her tongue out. 

“Bold of you to assume that I will ever want to engage in anything of the sort. Now, do you need me to lock the door on the way out?” Lisa asked. Nico turned bright red and shook his head violently.

——

Solangelo Moment

“So, Nico, should we do as Lisa said and lock the door? Engage in activities?” Will asked

“If by activities you mean me locking you in here by yourself than no. I’m going to shadow travel to Camp Jupiter. Bye!” Nico replied, fading off into the void.

”God Darn It. He aught to stop doing that” Will stated into thin air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ace in me is dying. Be sure to have discussions about boundaries in any relationship, whether relating to *Activities* or not! Also, sorry for the short chapter! 
> 
> Bit of things- If you are a part of the HP fandom and enjoy Drarry (I personally do not, For no reason whatsoever) check out https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805534/chapters/73327785
> 
> It was written by my friend They-Who-I-Will-Not-Currently-Name
> 
> Also, I will write things for Harry Potter if you’d like me to! Or anything Rick Riordan, par Magnus Chase! Let me know!
> 
> Love, L  
> Have a lovely day/night/anything in between


End file.
